Small Transformers
by Roland Obstacle
Summary: Marcus Vegs, a G1 fan is in for the shock of his life when his entire toy collection comes to life. Utter mayhem occurs for the 18 year old, and soon enough his 10 year old little sister; gets dragged into the mess...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Through the Eyes of a Child**

**Author's Note:**

I had this idea for years now, but it was never posted due to issues in the past...

Anyway, this story is dedicated to my beloved brother, whom is a true Transformers fan and has always been since its debut in the eighties. His impenetrable love and loyalty for the series has inspired me to slowly start writing again for the fandom.

So though my stuff cannot possibly compare to the current works being posted on this site (It has been about two to three years I believe), I still hope you will all enjoy this story.

-.-

Despite her constant fidgeting as she sat across from him on the square patterned carpet, her little bottom still managed to remain in the same place (An imprint surely to be left behind later on), her eyes focused intently on his hands and the object he was fiddling with.

Her heart was beating away for some reason, and it was quite a silly reason, so said her mother when she told her about it one day, but she honestly could not help but feel nervous whenever this happened...

"Okay now..." He then began as he finally set the yellow figure down to face her, a half grin on his lips as he then brought his sights up to her, "Who is this?"

_Oh no, oh no, oh no..._

She choked on her gulp, her hands clenched and brought up to cover the lower half of her face as she stared down at the little robot toy, its little silver face seeming to smile up at her.

"Errm..."

Her brother simply waited, obviously amused at how panicky she was as she tried to figure out its name.

"I-I can't remember..." she bit back a sob, staring at him with wide, trembling and apologetic eyes.

Holding back the urge to roll his eyes and sigh, he then raised his hand out to pat her comfortingly on the head before pulling it away and lifting the toy up with surprising care.

"This is Bumblebee." He then reminded her with a smile, holding the toy up to her then.

In reply she nodded frantically for about a second or two, peering meekly at the little thing after that before looking back up at him for confirmation.

"Come on, take it."

She pulled her hands away from the lower half of her face at that, reaching out to the toy and taking it with both her hands with extreme caution.

The little girl found herself smiling back at the adorable toy, her hands beginning to cradle it as its name ran through her head.

_I won't forget your name this time... I promise..._

They almost seemed real to her at times, or maybe it was because her brother's love for them affected her far more than it should, she had after all always wanted her brother to spend more time with her, and so tried to be interested in the same things as him.

At first she tried basketball, but failed miserably as she had two left feet and always missed the basket no matter how hard she practiced, though she should probably just try again in a couple more years as the ball basket outside their home was almost four times her height.

And then she tried exercising with him, which ended far worse than her attempts with playing basketball as her terrible stamina caused her to burst into tears of exhaustion after jogging only five feet with him...

Thankfully, the third time truly was the charm...

Not that she had to force herself though, these "Transformers" were quite different from the usual Barbie dolls and cooking sets she played with...

"Bumblebee..."

She continued smiling at the thing, as if wanting to give the toy a good impression of herself. She knew it was silly, but whenever she entered her brother's room, somehow she felt that this yellow toy along with the many countless others on display watching her every move...

-.-

She hummed softly, her little feet slapping lightly against the marble floor with each humorously ungraceful step she took, a large bucket full of water in hand and a towel hanging over one of its edges.

Her brother was out for another long day of school, and she wanted to surprise him a little once he got back, with something pleasant this time round, hopefully.

Managing to settle the bucket carefully down, she panted, placing her hands on her kneecaps for a moment and bending over slightly, before her being her brother's precious Transformers collection.

"... hi!" she said after awhile, raising her hand as she looked over to one of them with a grin.

She then reached carefully for him, picking him up and holding him close to her chest. She sat next to the bucket then, dipping the rag in and pulling it out without squeezing out the excess water...

"You guys are all so dusty... even my brother's been sneezing every night, I can hear him you know..." she spoke to it, beginning to wipe the top of its head first with the soaked rag, water droplets falling and soaking the orange dress she wore, "But that's okay! Today I will make sure all of you are cleaned up!"

She smiled over to the rest then, her legs uncrossing as she suddenly sat up on her knees to look at them all.

There were so many of them... she needed to do things faster...

Again, she started humming to herself, switching between several cartoon theme songs, her smile widening time to time whenever she was proud of her cleaning.

After going through what seemed like dozens of them, and making sure to place them in their original spots, her head cocked as her eyes fell on the last toy.

_A new one?_

She picked it up, noting that it was strangely heavier than the rest...

Running her thumb over the top of its silver helmet, its name was on the tip of her tongue...

"... Meh..." She twisted her lip, "ggghh..."

Groaning quietly, she looked apologetically at the toy, its red eyes appearing annoyed, though that was merely because it was designed as a villain after all.

"Meggy? Gah, I'm sorry..." she bowed her head slightly, holding the toy up a little too whilst doing so.

It was glaring at her, she knew it! She daren't look up then, keeping her eyes down as she wanted to at least give it a quick wipe, even though not one speck of dust covered its silver armour.

_Meh... Meg what?_

She frowned at herself, so upset for forgetting his name. What would her brother think of her?

_Now... don't be silly..._

She sighed loudly, setting the rather wet toy back in its place... with the other damp ones.

"I will remember your name, just... let me think for awhile." She muttered, her hands settled between her legs, the skin on her fingers 'pruney' from what seemed like hours of dipping them into the bucket with the rag.

"Terrie?"

She snapped her head to the door, her mom having come home, getting up, her bottom was sore, but she ignored it as she picked up the pail and rag and headed out to greet her.

Several little eyes giving a brief glow as they watched her disappear around the corner...

-.-

Not much is happening now, just a sneak peek, but hey, reviews are still greatly appreciated, just to at least let me know I caught your attention a little, hehe.

Have a nice day!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: What Happens at Night**

**Author's Note:**

I can't believe people are still following and adding this story to their favorites! Thank you all so much! Each time I receive an alert, I think to myself "That's it, I need to write up a new chapter and finally continue this thing!"… before I get pulled away again by something else, oi vey.

I really, really hope I can get back my writing muse, and the fact that people so patiently wait for this fic to be updated after goodness knows how long is really pushing me to start all over for my other old fics. I also noticed that there is an option now where you can actually add a 'book cover' for your stories, maybe I can draw something up sometime! I have to admit though, it's crazy for me to start again during this period of time (I just started studying in the UK after all and there's just so much going on).

So back to the story! And reviews are appreciated as always! (Pretty please?)

-...-

With a sigh, he set his bag down beside his bed and started off to the kitchen, searching about for a floor rag and a dish cloth, noting that most of them have not yet been washed as he spotted the bucket that was filled with filthy, soaked rags in the backyard where the laundry area was.

Thankfully though, there were still a couple of clean ones, and so taking them, he headed back to his bedroom to clean up his sister's… own cleaning.

Speaking of her, it seemed that Terrie had gone out with their mother, most probably to buy some groceries for dinner that night, or to simply have tea somewhere.

Dropping the rag first at his feet, he idly started drying that small puddle she had left behind (Snorting to himself as he thought about how soaked she must have gotten while wiping his toys to even leave behind one), looking over his toys next before picking up one of them.

Well, at least she had done half of the work for him, she would do the washing and he would do the drying, and besides, it was just water, how could he be mad at her? This was nothing compared to the time she painted their parents' bed frame, thinking that it would have been a pleasant surprise for them… especially when their dad woke up…

… _Yeah, not exactly a nice memory there._

Poor Terrie, her heart's in the right place, but seeing that she's still so young, most of her kind acts had gotten her into heaps of trouble, silly ol' Terrie.

Though it was nearly 6 by the time he had gotten back, Marcus was thankful that it was a Friday night, he wasn't even sleepy really, and so could take a little bit more time than usual doing this, before relaxing for the rest of the night.

Smiling just a little then, he was thankful his Optimus Prime figurine (The first one he had ever gotten) was not as soaked as the rest, and so quickly drying it off (As well as the spot it was normally placed in), the young man placed it down onto the floor beside him, continuing to work on the rest after that, wondering to himself about whether the little metal hinges will rust eventually if his sister kept this up…

_Must be tired…_

He suddenly thought when he was drying his twelfth toy; did they all… seem heavier than usual? It had been ages since he picked up any of them from their display really, hence why they were even gathering dust in the first place… nothing really made sense aside from the fact that he was just a little tired from school that day…

The boy was suddenly startled out of his thoughts then, a couple of his toys to the far left had suddenly fallen over, the loud noise had nearly made him drop Ironhide whilst he was still in the midst of wiping his chassis.

Breathing deeply to calm himself down from that sudden loud noise, he raised his brow… a couple of the Decepticon figures had fallen over, with the exception of the new Megatron model he had gotten only a few days back. His Starscream toy however was the only one that had fallen completely off the shelf.

"Crap."

Going over to it, he quickly picked it up and looked it over, sighing quietly in relief then when it appeared that it was not damaged in any way… For some reason though, his toy actually looked… disgruntled? Was that even possible? He looked around for a while, before looking back to it… he should probably have been a tiny bit creeped out by then, because he remembered this particular Starscream model having an evidently smug expression on its face when he first bought it.

These new models that came out recently were great, they were highly detailed, had a 'quality weight' to them, and had fair more expressive features as compared to his older ones (Of course that didn't mean that he loved them any less because of that), but sometimes…

_Even Terrie is going to think I'm crazy…_

Or maybe not, especially with the way she babies some of them when she thinks he's not looking.

He had quickly cleaned up the toy and placed it aside, deciding to just take down the others that had fallen over too and start on them next, sparing a brief glance to the Megatron toy as he did, and relieved to see that its expression didn't seem any different…

-…-

By 2am, Marcus had finally knocked out for the night, after a really long, enjoyable session of playing video games (With Terrie happily watching him play as always until she herself was no longer able to keep her own eyes open), all seemed peaceful in the Vegs household…

"Count yourself lucky that you have survived up until now."

At the sound of that gravelly voice, specks of blue and red lights suddenly began appearing all over Marcus' shelf display, followed by rather noisy shuffling, which would have easily woken up any light sleeper, which the young man was obviously not.

"Yah Decepticreeps are goin' down ta'nite!"

Under the pale moonlight, little figures could be seen, rather quickly separating into two groups that stayed on opposite sides of the shelf. Optics were glaring fiercely, more shuffling and clacking sounds heard as a couple more figures from the shelves below were getting into similar positions.

Wistful snores were heard from the boy that was sleeping all the way at the other end of the bedroom, a couple of them found themselves stealing a glance at the figure curled up under the blankets.

"Pft, humans…" red optics were seen rolling just then, they will most definitely deal with this boy and his worthless family in due time.

"You will stay away from them!" snapped a considerably younger sounding voice then, almost as if he had read the other's mind, "When Optimus returns, we-"

"Return?" the gravelly voice cut the young one off right then, a low chuckle heard then that caused the group of figures with blue optics to tense, "Very, very poor choice of words there, Autobot. Especially since you and I are all well aware of how we even got here in the first place."

Taking a few steps forward, the tall figure went over to one of the stationary ones.

"Do not bother waiting, he is not coming." The smirk that had formed on his shadowed features could be heard even in his voice, "And even if he does…"

He took a hold of that lifeless toy then and flung it off the shelf, a deafening crash heard throughout the room right then as it landed down the ground below…

"None of you will be here to celebrate his return."

The bedside light was turned on just then by Marcus, and almost like a dream, they were all back in their exact same positions right before he had turned in.

Save for the Optimus Prime toy that was lying on the ground, one of its arms had broken off from the harsh impact…

"No…"

He was still rubbing the grit out of his eyes as he got out of bed and stumbled over to the first Transformers toy he had ever gotten, picking it up along with its arm as he wondered how it could have happened, he had put him at the back of the shelf, how could this…?

Dimmed blue optics gazed quietly at the boy as he tried figuring out what had happened while also trying to fix the old thing's arm back on… One of them sighed inwardly when he had decided to take it back with him to his bedside after that…

_He will come, I know he will._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Leader Returns**

**Author's Note:**

I can't believe I managed to get this chapter out on the day of my brother's wedding! I had decided long ago to finish up one more chapter so to celebrate the occasion and I must say it is pretty nerve wrecking (I am not sure if I have even gotten enough sleep…) Thanks again for the follows and faves! And of course, thank you for being so amazingly patient! It's amazing how I can still update this story every few months, especially with so much going on, seriously.

In case you guys are curious, whilst I have been reading up on the IDW comics as well as have watched the Animated and Prime series (… and movies), the versions of the Transformers presented here are based mainly on their original G1 cartoon counterparts (AKA, 80s Goofy McGoof AdoraBots)… well, not entirely, I suppose. Anyway, enjoy and review if you can!

-.-

The sound of quiet weeping that followed when the main door closed had caused a few curious little figures to relight their optics and look over to the hallway… while the young man had left for school not too long ago, they still needed to stay stationary during the day as the other humans were still up and about in this household.

It did not take too long for them to recognize that it belonged to the little human girl, who else would have had such a high pitch of a voice? Well, when it came to the members of this human family that is.

"B-But she…"

"I know, sweetie…"

"And she…"

"I know…"

Her mother's voice seemed surprisingly calm, if not sad, in response to her young daughter's woeful one that was practically bubbling and hiccupping with each word she attempted to utter out.

"You just go and get cleaned up and maybe play some video games, alright? Your brother won't be back for awhile. I will go and make you something to eat..."

It did not take long for the girl to get cleaned up, it had been about twenty minutes later when she entered her brother's room, looking about before making her way over to one of the shelves filled with video games. Her eyes were still swollen, and a few sniffs were given, as if she was trying to hold back from breaking down to a whimpering mess again.

While not at all wise, a certain little yellow bot had the most annoying desire to fully light up his optics then and… speak to her. It had been really tempting, considering the way she would treat them, Primus she would speak to them as if she already knew that they were sentient, but who knows how she would react if she finds out that she had not been that far off from the truth?

… He could not however, not with the Decepticons right there with them. Chaos would ensue, they would surely hurt her, and while she was bigger, she would definitely not be able to defend herself against all of them, and even if he and the Autobots had helped…

Things would just get messier and messier from then on, that was for certain, her mother was around, she would hear her calling for help, and she would come in. While there might be a chance that they could reason with the young human, chances are the adults will not respond so kindly.

Setting her chosen Playstation 2 game down beside the console; she had then gone over to their shelf, kneeling down as she looked over all of them, a little smile finally beginning to creep back onto her lips, that humorously shy one she would always give them, goodness knows why.

While she was not saying anything to them, he could actually read it in her eyes, she was considering picking one of them up to perhaps keep her company as she played her video game.

What Bumblebee, or the others did not expect however was who she had picked in the end…

Internally, the jet was screaming, it was amazing that he had managed to stay as still as the others throughout this annoying charade, it was bad enough that she had soaked him with water the day before, and now she had chosen him for further abuse?!

The girl however was picking him up in the gentlest and most careful manner, almost as if afraid to damage him in any way, while one hand was keeping a secure enough hold around his legs, her other hand was cupping and gently supporting his back.

Most human children were rather sadistic creatures from what they have learnt (Well, from what they have seen on their 'owner's' television as well as a few toddlers of other families that paid them a visit), perhaps it was a blessing that this one seemed so… fond of them.

Not that he was afraid, he could definitely fend her off… all he needed to do was shoot her in that pudgy face of hers… if he could get his null rays to work that is.

He was sat nicely down onto the carpet then (Thankful for it as he did not wish to get his frame scratched any further from the hard wooden floors), the girl was giving another strange little smile as she looked at him for a moment, as if she wanted him to be comfortable. She reached behind him then and pulled one of the large cushions forward, until Starscream was able to rest back against it.

_And I thought I was her favorite._

Bumblebee (And most definitely many others) were finding the whole scenario quite humorous as they watched, all the fearsome air commander needed now was a pretty little tea cup for himself and maybe even a bonnet to adorn that big head of his…

Once everything was set up, the small human had finally pulled up a beanbag from the side and plopped herself down onto it, rather awkwardly resting on her stomach instead of sinking her bottom into it like most people normally would. And when she had commenced with her game playing, she annoyingly began fidgeting about, in a failed attempt to get more comfortable in her resting position.

_Primus._

Starscream was trying his hardest not to blow his cover then, he was not even able to grind his dentas together to keep his cool as she was constantly sneaking glances at him every few minutes (While he loved being the center of attention, this was just ridiculous), and so he simply made do with allowing his left optic to twitch each time her movements caused the cushion to bump him forward a smidge…

While it was definitely amusing to watch, the heavy tension between the two factions was there as always… It was surreal, seeing your enemies just a few feet away from you nearly every single day; it just made matters worse that they had no idea what they were planning, it had only been about a few weeks since this human had begun gathering them together, though it was rather impressive considering how fast the numbers for both sides grew over such a short period of time…

When were the Decepticreeps going to take action? Only time will tell, and until then, all the Autobots could do was remain on constant alert.

-…-

Once the bell had rung, it had taken Marcus only about a minute or less to speed out of the classroom, his friends yelling their goodbyes to him but otherwise doing nothing to stop him, since they all already knew where he was headed off to in such a hurry.

There really was no reason to run there, but like any other excited fellow, common sense or patience was practically non-existent. The people he passed casted brief glances at him before continuing on their way, most being judgmental as usual at his uncouth appearance and behavior for someone of his age.

But as he was nearing his destination, the young man found himself slowing down, realizing how much sweat was streaking down his face and arms from the usual hot weather and how embarrassingly heavy his breathing was. For some reason a part of him told him to compose himself, to be better behaved and to present himself better for this very moment…

And as he saw the entrance just a few feet away from him then, he took some time to catch his breath and wipe the sweat off his face with his sleeve, straightening his posture then before finally stepping into the toy store.

The welcoming breeze coming from the air-conditioner (Despite how small it was) that was placed at the very top of the doorway was definitely a relief to the blistering heat outside. The first thing he did was to look over to the glass counters to his left, where Mark the shopkeeper normally sat at for the majority of the shop's opening hours, normally looking quite drowsy (If not a little bored, but mainly during slower days) as he read through his newspaper or fiddled with his phone.

He was not around however, perhaps having gone to the backroom for the time being to get something else done. And so Marcus made his way further in, briefly looking through the toys that were on display, making himself admire even those that he had already purchased… before taking a deep breath to calm his nerves and looking over to one of the shelves on the right.

And there it was, in all its glory, the final piece to the collection that he had used more than a year's worth of allowance to pay for…

"Huh, so you decided to come in today."

He heard Mark say in amusement, a small yawn following after. The young man chuckled in response, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked over to him then, he just found it rather embarrassing to simply come into the store everyday to admire something…looking at it from outside each time he passed by after school seemed less obvious, but it seemed that he had been found out.

"I'm buying him today."

"Oh? Well, congratulations, got your allowance in advance I see?"

"That and the usual extra chores and better grades."

The man hummed in response, having started to take the large box down from its shelf and bringing it over to the register for payment.

"Gonna double bag this one since it's pretty darn weighty, what with his trailer and all… you wanna give him a look over first? To check for any missing or faulty parts?"

The boy shrugged lightly then, there was no point really (He just wanted to bring it back home already, even if there were any imperfections on it… most definitely something long time collectors would scorn him for), but seeing how much money he was already spending he supposed that he better do so before bringing it back. With his wallet ready in hand, he simply waited for Mark to carefully open up its box and take it out for him to see…

-…-

"Aww looks like you're that little human's favorite, Screamer."

Chuckles and snorts filled the entire room then, the red seeker shooting his subordinate a glare before carefully looking himself over for any obvious fingerprints on his frame.

"You will do well to hold your glossa, Skywarp."

The two humans had gone out again a little while after lunchtime, when the coast seemed clear, both groups had quickly separated once more into the opposite ends of the room, as odd as it seemed... attacking one another at that point really was not the wisest of ideas.

"It could be a lot worse, you know, we could all have been purchased by a human that didn't worship us much as these two do." Added his other trine mate, a rather small amused tilt seen for once in the corner of his otherwise gloomy looking faceplate.

_It matters not; these humans will not be spared regardless of their treatment towards us._

At that thought however, the air commander rolled his optics before looking over to the silver tyrant nearby, who was presently quietly discussing with Soundwave and Shockwave.

_Unless our mighty leader so decides to make some changes to the plan…_

Surprisingly, the human had not done too much damage to his paint job, save for a few small fingerprints on one of his legs. Surely no one would be back for a little while longer, and so spotting a microfiber lens cleaning cloth on top of the bedside table, the seeker quickly headed off to get it.

It thankfully did not take too much effort as it should to get up there, even without the ability to fly, at least he could say that his climbing abilities have improved since then, pft, as second in command, he could most definitely adapt to any environment he so desired.

After wiping those fingerprints off, it was almost tempting to take the cloth along with him, it was a great assurance when having to constantly deal with grabby hands and the expected abuse from his leader (Who had pushed him off the shelf just the other day), with great reluctance he left it where and it was and returned to the others, ignoring the looks he received from them as he did.

"You know that boy would have done it for you once he got back." Said Thundercracker.

"I wasn't going to wait for him to return hours later just to do so." He grimaced at the thought of having to wait so long just to get cleaned up.

Suddenly however, everything went quiet, all of them looking over to the door as they heard the faint sound of keys jiggling.

Marcus quickly made his way in, stumbling a little with the large box in his arms as he pushed the door open with his shoulder, keys retrieved from the lock and clasped tightly back in his hand as he made his way to his bedroom first.

As usual, the figures were all back in place by the time he had entered, curious optics however secretly taking in the huge item he had brought in with him, completely hidden away under two layers of heavy duty plastic bags…

Setting it carefully down onto the plush carpet in the center of the room, he then quickly headed back to lock the front door, leaving it where it is…

Bumblebee tried holding back the urge to relight his optics back to its maximum brightness, he was sure that the others had heard the hitch he had emitted as he stared at the large box, a small corner of it revealed as the edges of the plastic bags fell off a little to the side. The black packaging and familiar red and blue logo could be seen a little by them all, and whilst the name of the model was normally listed at the very bottom of the box, the minibot believed that he saw the end of an all too familiar blue antenna…

_O-Optimus…_


End file.
